Nuestro segundo contrato
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Oz se ha ido a Lutwidge por motivos que Alice desconoce, esto la irrita, por lo que decide escaparse de la mansión Rainsworth camino a buscarle. Ahí tiene unos pequeños problemas, pero todos son solucionados gracias a Leo.


Nuestro segundo contrato  
Una cálida mañana de septiembre, Alice se encontraba en su habitación, tirada a lo largo de su cama bocabajo, con la cara hundida en la almohada. Los rayos del sol pasaban a través de las grandes ventanas iluminando la habitación.  
La chica levantó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados, la luz comenzaba a molestarle; volvió a hundir la cara sobre la almohada, la apretó con ambas manos, y comenzó a rasgar de la suave tela con sus uñas.  
-Oz… idiota-Gruñó levantándose de golpe de la cama y tirando la almohada ya algo rasgada a un rincón de la habitación. Aún con su ropa de dormir, salió de la habitación y camino dando fuertes golpes al suelo con sus talones, realmente la sangre le estaba hirviendo por dentro.  
-Señorita Alice, la señorita Sharon está preocupada por usted-interrumpió en su larga caminata una de las jóvenes sirvientas de la casa Rainsworth, ella realmente temblaba de solo ver a Alice con esa tremenda mirada asesina.-¿Cuándo bajara a desayunar?-Se atrevió a preguntar con la voz algo temblorosa.  
-No iré-Contestó con un hilo de voz, mirándola fijamente como si dijera que se hiciera a un lado de inmediato.  
La joven sirvienta iba a tomar a Alice por los hombros para intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión, ya que igualmente Sharon le daba mucho miedo cuando no tenía lo que quería y peor aún si se trataba de su "hermana menor" Alice, pero cuando hubo contacto con la castaña, sus manos fueron golpeadas por las de la otra.  
-No me toques-Exigió Alice pasándola de largo.  
Cuando se alejó de la vista de la sirvienta, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una habitación, justo en la cual se había estado hospedando Oz hasta hace no mucho tiempo; Husmeo por todo el lugar dejándolo de cabeza, sacaba algunas prendas viejas de los cajones hasta que dio con la típica ropa que usaba Oz. Miraba melancólicamente y con cierta rabia.  
Ahora mismo pensaba si era una buena idea robarse unas ropas, comenzaba a considerar robar las de Sharon o las de Break, inclusive las de Gilbert pero le quedarían excesivamente grandes, eso sin descartar los odiosos tonos rosas de los vestidos de Sharon, entonces llego a una conclusión y se desvistió ahí mismo y se puso las ropas del joven Bezarius, inclusive el calzado que era conformado unas botas cafés; Se vistió y salió de la habitación.  
Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos mientras se acomodaba la corbata, daba gracias a que había sido forzada por Sharon a aprender ello, creyó que esa información nunca le iba a ser de utilidad.  
Al bajar de las escaleras principales, no contaba con el encontrarse con un par de sirvientas que se le quedaron viendo atónitas y con los ojos bien abiertos.  
Alice estaba molesta, pero en ese mismo instante comenzó a sentir un poco de pánico y se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, con las sirvientas casi pisándole los talones. No iba a dejar que un par de mujeres bajo el servicio de Sharon la desviaran de su objetivo, así que al cruzar un pasillo, cerró la puerta de golpe y atoro las agarraderas con una espada que había estado de decoración en la pared.  
Suspiro aliviada y continuo su camino, encontrando la forma de escapar de ese lugar, donde se encontraban un par de carruajes pertenecientes a la familia, era obvio que ella no sabía como manejar uno y mucho menos como llegar a Latowidge. Tomó sus medidas e hizo que el cochero la llevara; se podía escuchar a las sirvientas alarmadas del solo verla, a estas alturas Sharon ya se habría enterado de lo que estaba pasando.  
Ya al cabo de un tiempo, que a opinión de Alice fue eterno, ya comenzaba a ver la academia Latowidge a lo lejos, pero aún tenía un problema: el cómo entrar.  
La última vez que entró a la academia fue gracias al Tío Oscar que les había dado los uniformes y ayudado a entrar a escondidas.  
Al final, tomo la decisión de ir por atrás; pidió que la acercara con cautela.  
-Detén el carruaje-Ordenó, y fue obedecida, bajó calmadamente.  
-Me has sido de mucha ayuda-Dijo en un tono un poco amable al chofer, este asintió y ella se dio vuelta, viviendo a su malhumor y fruncir el ceño mientras miraba el muro que dividía el "mundo real" de esa academia para niños ricos.  
Se arremango la camisa y comenzó a escalar el muro, cuando llego a la parte alta, se quedó sentada ahí un momento, divisando la caída, no iba a ser una muy agradable, por lo cual se puso de pie y extendiendo los brazos para mantener el equilibrio; fue caminando hasta llegar a un árbol lo suficientemente alto y cerca del muro como para que ella fuera capaz de pasar por el hasta el suelo.  
Dio el primer paso por la rama y corrió hasta llegar al tronco, suspiro aliviada al no haber caído. Ahora, otra parte difícil, descender. Coloco su pie en una rama que estaba al menos medio metro debajo de ella, y cuando dejó caer su peso sobre esta, se rompió y cayo de golpe al suelo; pero gracias al cielo, algo le había amortiguado la caída.  
-Hay… eso sí que duele…-Se quejó una voz masculina, haciendo reaccionar a Alice de inmediato, la cual se quitó de encima y le retiro la rama de la espalda.  
Sobre el suelo, se encontraba bocabajo el joven Leo, ya con el blanco uniforme, casi color gris por el polvo y lleno de raspones.  
-Ten más cuidado-Regañó suavemente el joven mientras se acomodaba los grandes lentes, y después de mirar un momento a la joven muchacha, de arriba abajo, se quedó un poco boquiabierto al ver que era ella, y más por el hecho de las ropas que vestía.-Tú eres la muchacha que vino de infiltrada la última vez con Oz, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine por él-Le contestó Alice muy a la ligera.  
Leo sonrió para sí mismo.  
Los labios del muchacho se curvaron en una sonrisa.  
-En ese estado no podrás-Le dijo al ponerse de pie para luego tenderle las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.-Tendrás que esperarme un momento-Le decía mientras caminaba con ella a una bodega.  
Abrió la vieja y oxidada puerta e hizo a Alice entrar ahí.  
-No me tardo-Dijo Leo con su amable sonrisa, y antes de que Alice pudiera exigir respuestas, la puerta ya se había cerrado nuevamente. Leo había cometido un grave error.  
Alice se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a encogerse, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo un poco su rostro, extrañamente, hacía frío ahí donde estaba. Todo estaba obscuro, era idéntico al abismo, pero sabía que no estaba en ese horrible lugar, pero su mente la engañaba y le ganaba.  
Tiró un poco del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a olerla, el aroma a Oz era muy leve, eso no la reconfortaba.  
La puerta se volvió a abrir y ahí estaba Leo, con una mochila al hombro. Hizo una leve mueca de disgusto al ver a Alice con los ojos tan llorosos, y estaba algo temblorosa.  
-Tendremos que hacer un poco de trabajo para que encuentres a Oz, no es, ni será una cosa tan simple como la última vez que pudieron entrar aquí sin permiso alguno-Le comento Leo.  
Alice le miro decidida.  
-¡No importa lo que tenga que hacer, lo hare!-Exclamo a todo pulmón mientras se ponía de pie.- ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para poder estar con Oz!  
A tales palabras, Leo sonrió satisfecho mientras dejaba recargada su mochila sobre una mesa que estaba en el interior de la bodega y comenzaba a sacar algunas cosas, luego arrimaba una vieja silla de madera.  
-Comencemos-Anuncio Leo haciéndole un ademan para que ella pasara a sentarse.  
Ella odiaba recibir órdenes, pero esta era una de las varías cosas que debería soportar para llegar hasta Oz.  
Leo saco unas tijeras y las cerró y abrió un par de veces, haciendo sonar ese extraño sonido metálico.  
-¿Cortaras mi cabello?-Pregunto Alice al sentir las manos de leo rosarle levemente el cuello cuando tomo un grueso mechón de su cabello.  
-Es necesario-Fue lo único que dijo y luego solo se escuchó como el cabello se cortaba, y así se fue repitiendo ese sonido un par de veces, lo único que no toco, fue su flequillo, ya que allí no se podría hacer nada.-Perfecto-Sonrió Leo al terminar de cortarle el cabello, poniéndose frente a ella para admirarla.-Ahora necesito que te cambies de ropa-Dijo y le tiro la mochila.  
-Está bien-Musito Alice y se puso de pie para de inmediato deshacer el nudo de la corbata y comenzar a desprender los botones de la camisa, a lo que Leo se puso colorado al instante.  
-¡Tan siquiera espera a que salga!-Le grito Leo completamente nervioso mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a Alice que se cambiara-Ponte lo otro que esta en mi mochila antes de la ropa.  
Pasaron un par de minutos y luego Alice le dijo que ya estaba lista.  
-Bueno, en esa misma mochila hay algo más, póntelo-Le dijo mientras él salía de la bodega.-Te esperare fuera.  
-¿Crees que esto sirva?-Le pregunto Alice con un tono algo melancólico.  
-Creo que es el plan perfecto-Le dijo y Alice salió tímidamente de aquella bodega, ahora vistiendo con el uniforme masculino de la academia Latowidge, el cabello corto hasta los hombros y mal arreglado y para rematar, unos grandes lentes que fue lo ultimo que se coloco-Casi podría confundirte conmigo-Sonrió Leo.  
-Es algo incómodo-Comento Alice, Leo la miro sin entender, a lo que ella coloco sus manos donde se encontraban sus pechos, aplastados por vendajes que llevaba bajo las prendas.  
-No te agarres así-Le regaño Leo algo sonrojado, quitándole las manos de ahí.-Debes comportarte ahora como un hombre, y fingir ser yo para pasar desapercibida.  
-Dame algo a cambio-Sonrió Alice de manera egocéntrica, queriendo que le entregara un buen pedazo de las carnes tan finas que servían aquí.  
-Lo que tendrás a cambio es a Oz, y para ti creo que eso será más que suficiente-Le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.  
-¡Oye espera!-Le exigió Alice, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso, Leo se dio vuelta, mirándola seriamente.  
-No debemos estar juntos, trata de mantenerte alejada de mí-Le advirtió, y para rematar sonrió para después marcharse sin más.  
Alice se quedó ahí parada un par de minutos tratando de reflexionar, pero dejo de matarse. Algo molesta, se mordió el labio de abajo y apretó sus puños.  
-¡Al diablo!-Exclamo mientras comenzaba a correr y entraba a la academia, no conocía muy bien el lugar, pero suponía saber el lugar donde podría encontrar a Oz.  
Corrió hasta la biblioteca y cuando se paró frente a la puerta trago su orgullo, su rabia, todo lo que podía y solo trato de dejar calma en su ser, estaba pálida de la cólera. Sujeto el pomo de la puerta y lo giro despacio y empujo la puerta, solo lo suficiente para que pudiese pasar y cerró la puerta nuevamente.  
Camino con paso tranquilo por los pasillos, buscando a Oz en alguna parte hasta que se topó con la pequeña "mancha" rubia sentada en el suelo junto a un estante de libros, estaba leyendo uno de los volúmenes de Holy Knight.  
Alice dio un pisotón al suelo para llamar la atención del joven.  
-¡Oh! Leo-Sonrió Oz ampliamente al verle.- ¿Sucede algo?  
Alice simplemente ladeo la cabeza, negando. Desvió la mirada hacia el estante de libros, tomo un libro de manera aleatoria y luego se sentó junto a Oz.  
Oz sonrió y ella intento ocultar su sonrojo al verlo. Él solamente continuo leyendo, Alice fingía leer, pero en realidad solo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Oz, este era un momento en el que se sentía incapaz de hacer algo.  
-No sabía que te gustaban las novelas románticas-Comento Oz mientras le echaba a un ojo al libro que tenía Alice en manos.-Es muy cursi, inclusive las partes de los besos, ya que usualmente lo explican detalladamente.-Continuo este con una sonrisa, al ver la escena en la que casualmente se encontraba aquel libro que tenía Alice en manos.-Yo ya di mi primer beso… No fue como lo esperaba-Le contaba con un leve sonrojo.-Pero fue con alguien… Que sí que valió la pena… Aunque nunca me atreví, y creo que ni atrevería a besarle nuevamente.  
Alice quedo en silencio un par de segundos y luego cerro el libro de golpe, haciendo sobresaltar a Oz, y lo dejo a un lado de ella. Él le miraba sin entender.  
-Leo, ¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?-Le insistió Oz y Alice subió tranquilamente sus manos hasta los lentes y los retiro de su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos amatistas, que dedicaban una mirada de profunda tristeza al joven Bezarius, el cual le miraba atónito y realmente sonrojado.  
No podía creerlo, ¿Ella ahí? No parecía ella con el cabello tan corto y ese uniforme.  
-¡¿Alice?!-Exclamo una vez que pudo, al fin, recuperar el aliento por la sorpresa.-Esto… yo no…-Por primera vez, Oz no sabía como explicarle o darle una excusa, era imposible el mentirle en este momento.  
-¿No me quieres?-Pregunto Alice inocentemente mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrerle sus mejillas, aquellas palabras dieron un significado grande a Alice.  
Oz se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a Alice, y la tomo de sus mejillas, secándose las lagrimas con el dedo pulgar, odiaba verla así, definitivamente lo odiaba y todo era su culpa por ser tan descuidado.  
-No, no, no es eso Alice-No pudo continuar hablando, ya que Alice comenzó a chillar.  
-¡Mentiroso!-Exclamo llorando, intentando zafarse de las manos de Oz.-Habías dicho que siempre estarías a mi lado y viniste a este lugar, ¡con tu hermana!-Seguía llorando amargamente.-Y ahora me dices eso, ¡Eres un idiota!  
Alice llego al punto de querer patear a Oz, pero no lo hacia, más que nada solo se dedicaba a hacer una berreta.  
Ya que no iba a lograr con palabras que la castaña se calmara, le sujeto un poco más fuerte, sin lastimarle, e hizo que levantara la mirada para poder besarla. Fue un largo beso en los labios, cuando se separaron, Alice simplemente estaba sollozando, las mejillas le ardían de la pena.  
-¿Eso es suficiente?-Pregunto Oz con el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba hacia otra dirección tratando de disimular el sonrojo, la cabeza le daba unas tantas vueltas y no le dejaba pensar claramente, lo dejaba loco el haberla besado nuevamente, aunque no esperaba que su segundo beso fuera de esa manera.  
Alice, consiente de lo que pasaba, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Oz, apretando su saco.  
-No-Musito ella con molestia y aún algunas lagrimas en los ojos.  
Oz la miro de manera retadora y paso una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Alice donde comenzó a acariciarle hasta la punta de su cabello, no le era creíble que se haya inclusive cortado el cabello. Ella había suspirado cuando sintió el tacto de Oz, pero gimoteo un poco cuando sintió que él le jalaba suavemente de uno de sus mechones, obligándola a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-No sé lo que sea suficiente para ti, Alice-Le decía Oz al tiempo que le daba algunos besos en el cuello, haciéndola estremecer levemente.-Pero cumpliré lo que me pidas, así que sonríe Alice, mi querida Alice-Termino de decir dedicándole una sonrisa, haría lo que fuera con tal de hacerla feliz, y esto no era una excepción.  
Alice se sonrojo y ya no pudo decir nada, Oz la estaba besando nuevamente, y ahora era un beso casi idéntico al que ella le había dado para sellar el contrato; cuando el beso se profundizo y ella torpemente le correspondía, Oz soltó el mechón por el cual le sujetaba. El gustoso muchacho había pasado esa mano hasta el pecho de Alice, pero algo le pareció molestar.  
Algunos suspiros deseaban escapar por parte de ella cuando Oz comenzaba a quitarle las prendas superiores a Alice. La había arrinconado contra el estante de libros, así que ella no tendría a donde escapar.  
El saco y el chaleco estaban casi fuera, habían sido deslizados por los hombros de la muchacha, quedando atorados en las muñecas, ya que ella mantenía ahora sus manos sobre el suelo. Se separo lentamente de Alice, la cual suspiro jadeante, mirando el hilo que se había formado con sus salivas al deshacer el beso, desapareció pronto.  
Cuando Oz desabrocho la camisa de Alice, vio aquellos vendajes que antes le habían estorbado y con calma se los fue quitando, dejando poco a poco sus pechos al descubierto, apenas y podían cubrirse un poco con aquella camisa blanca que parecía casi transparente. Cuando se deshizo de los vendajes completamente, los tiro a un lado y volvió a tomar a Alice de sus mejillas. Ella, sonrojada, coloco sus manos sobre las de él, rasguñando con suavidad.  
-Alice…-Le hablo Oz mientras se volvía a acercar a su rostro.- Cumpliré mi promesa…e igualmente volveré contigo-Le decía casi en un susurro, mientras que en los labios de Alice se dibujaba una fugaz sonrisa.-Pero a cambio, tú tienes que prometerme algo…  
-¿Que cosa?-Preguntó Alice casi susurrando al tiempo que se intentaba acercar a Oz pasa besarlo, sus labios ya rozaban.  
-Que me amaras-Dijo de repente, haciendo que Alice se sorprendiera un poco, esas palabras, que tantas vueltas y vueltas le había hecho dar Sharon, unas palabras que llevan a otras… y el simple significado, Alice lo conocía, y es por el, por lo cual llego tan lejos.  
-Te pido solo eso-Continuo el joven.-No quiero a Alice lejos de mi.  
Alice asintió e intento no llorar igual que la vez cuando él fue a buscarla a la dimensión de Cheshire.  
-¡Quédate conmigo siempre!-Grito ella, su voz hizo eco por el lugar, y ambos quedaron en silencio, viendo a la nada.  
Unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, al parecer Alice había llamado la atención de alguien, entonces Oz se apresuro y se levanto cargando a Alice en sus brazos, iba a ser un horrible problema si alguien lo encontraba así con ella.  
-¿A donde vamos?-Inquirió la misma causante del embrollo, sorprendida, ya que Oz estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, evitando cruzarse con cualquier persona.  
-A mi habitación, a escondernos-Le contesto.  
Al cabo de un pequeño lapso de tiempo de estar corriendo corriendo, al fin llegaron a la habitación del joven, ya estando ahí, Oz dejo sentada a Alice sobre un sofá.  
El rubio desvió la mirada de Alice, que estaba casi desnuda de la cintura para arriba y solamente camino hasta donde estaba un escritorio y entonces se sentó sin decir nada, simplemente a hojear algunas cosas.  
-¿Como entraste?-Pregunto Oz de manera un tanto seria, el ambiente que se les había instalado antes en la biblioteca le había echo hacer olvidar todo.  
-Subí el muro y el tonto de lentes me ayudo a disfrazarme-Le contó orgullosamente mientras terminaba de sacarse el saco y el chaleco.  
Él no dijo nada y siguió en lo suyo, separando unas hojas de otras.  
-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Preguntó ahora Alice, que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a Oz, solo vestía con la camisa blanca, abotonada, gracias a Dios.  
-Estaba confundido-Le respondió, intentando no mirarla.  
Ella se apoyo en la espalda del rubio, mirando sobre su hombro lo que hacia, aunque realmente le resultaba realmente aburrido ver tantos papeles llenos de palabras seguramente aburridas.  
-Confundido, ¿por qué?-Continuó preguntándole, pero otra duda existencial surgió cuando vio su nombre escrito en una de esas hojas.-¿Que hace mi nombre ahí?  
Oz se sonrojó y sorprendió al mismo tiempo, oculto las hojas.  
-No es nada, Alice.  
-Tienes que decirme… sirviente-Exigió ella.  
-Simplemente… estaba confundido por ti-Le dijo sonriente.-Por mi mente pasaba la idea de un matrimonio contigo, y es por eso que decidí venir aquí… para intentar aclarar mi mente, pero en el acto olvide tu odio a la soledad y de lo que eras capaz de hacer-Confesó aún manteniendo su radiante sonrisa de siempre.-Quería enviarte cartas… pero si hacia eso te extrañaría más y querría salir aún más pronto de aquí para estar contigo.  
Alice se sonrojo levemente, pero siguió de curiosa.  
-¿Matrimonio? ¿Que es eso?-Pregunto, esa palabra la había escuchado de Sharon pero al parecer no había prestado suficiente atención.  
-Es como un contrato-Comenzó a explicarle mientras la tomaba de su mano y la hacia pasar para que se sentara en el escritorio frente a él-, que hacen dos personas para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.  
Alice miro a Oz con ojos de ilusión.  
-¡¿Nosotros podemos formar ese contrato?!-Interrogó Alice algo impaciente.  
Oz la miro unos segundos de manera sorprendida y luego le sonrió amable con un leve sonrojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.  
-Solo si tú aceptaras.  
-¡Si! ¿Como se firma este contrato?-Pregunto curiosa.  
-Después de una ceremonia, el contrato se sellara con un beso, pero todo eso tomara tiempo.  
-¿Un beso?-Pregunto mas o menos decepcionada, pero el beso no era lo que la hacia sentir así, si no, el hecho de que si formar ese contrato sería algo tardado, él quizás podría cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro.  
-Si, pero no es el beso solo lo que importa, si no lo que se gana con ese contrato-Le sonrió y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Pero… eso tardara mucho-Musitó Alice mientras sujetaba a Oz por las mangas de su camisa y las presionaba.-Tú podrías cambiar de opinión-Oz se sorprendió un poco, pero realmente le causaba ternura la inseguridad de la chica. ¿Cómo ella era capaz de decir eso? Si él la amaba tal y como era.  
-Haré lo posible para que sea pronto, solo por ti.  
Alice sonrió victoriosa.  
-¡Bien!-Exclamo ella alegre.-Después de todo no eres un sirviente tan inútil-Le comentó recalcando lo ultimo con una risa típica de ella.  
-Alice, cuando firmemos ese contrato ya no seré tu sirviente-Le comentó Oz, casi en un suave y sutil regaño y de inmediato la larga risa se corto de golpe.  
-¿Qué?-Pregunto Alice sin entender, casi asustada.  
-Tranquila-Susurró mientras le acariciaba los brazos, había empezado a temblar.-Seré tu esposo-Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
Alice iba a hacer sus mil y un preguntas, pero Oz coloco su dedo indice sobre los labios de ella y la cayo antes de que pudiese articular palabra alguna.  
-Si quieres saber más, tendrás que preguntarle a Sharon.  
Alice cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, realmente iba a recibir una buena zurra de parte de Sharon cuando regresara, pero bueno, ahora le daba igual, prefería pensar en aquel segundo contrato que formaría con Oz.


End file.
